Necros:Darkness Rising
The year is 2604. The Human Covenant War ended almost 50 years ago, though the peace it brought did not last. The Alliance of United Races, the alliance formed by the UNSC and USR, along with new nations that have joined it like the Machina Federation, Vorenus Imperium and the Plainsfier Clans along with many of the former Covenant races. Now, the Covenant Remnant, the Prophet lead Brute forces have resurfaced, eager to destroy the UNSC, USR and the AUR where possible. Along with that, Kig-Yar Pirates have leant their aid to destroy the USR and grab some loot and slaves where possible. Now a single UNSC Scout ship, the UNSC Aleous, exploring the Iris Nebula in hope to find SPARTAN-117, has come into contact with forces far more ancient and powerful than the Covenant. As rebellions and the Remnant activity across the galaxy die down, something evil approaches the colony of Linna. Synopsis Stories *Battle of Kanna *Battle of Vespera *Operation: WARDOG *Dark Tower Incident *Operation: ARSENAL *Raid of Phade Technology *Redemption of the Blade of Skaar *Operation: REAPER *Operation: FIRE **Operation: SPITFIRE **Operation: BUSHFIRE **Operation: WILDFIRE **Operation: BACKFIRE **Operation: RAPIDFIRE **Operation: HELLFIRE Prologue January 3rd, 2608, Epsilon Pegasus System, low orbit above the world of Olympia, on-board the UNSC Cádiz "Move it ladies! EeTeeAy to drop is twenty minutes, if we're late, the Lieutenant Colonel is going to be pissed" Staff Sergeant Burke shouted, his voice booming through the barracks. The Marines of First Platoon were stuffing their equipment into the Marine packs then loading them onto each other's backs. The Staff Sergeant was already loaded and readied, his armour piled high with magazine pouches. The marines rushed, their armour clinking with every frantic movement then filed out, squad by squad heading towards the loading bay. First Company was going in to bolster the rest of the Battalion, who had become bogged down moving from house to house in a effort to get to the high ground and secure it. After all the marines had filed out, Burke followed them down the corridor and into the landing bay. They broke down into their squad positions, with the Lieutenant and the rest of platoon command waiting with 1st. Burke moved into the back of a Pelican with 2nd Squad. He clambered into the back of the second pelican just as a dull ringing sound echoed through the ship, shaking the super structure. "That's our sound, the corps needs us to do some ground pounding!" He shouted, unfolding his seat and then slipping down the harness. The Crew Chief gave a nod and closed up the rear doors, signalling for the Pelican to prepare for drop. With a low thrum, the engines throttled on and the Pelican sealed up, casting the bay in a dull red glow. "This is your pilot for the day, on the Cadiz to Olympia journey. Be advised, we may be in for some turbulence while the enemy fire high velocity plasma at us. Please switch off all chatters and keep arms and legs inside the drop ship at all time. Thank you for your cooperation." The pilot said, his joke grating on Burke's nerves. He stowed his MA6A above him and braced himself as the Pelican dropped out of the 'drop chute', falling under the power of gravity towards the planet beneath them. As the Pelican hurtled downwards, he spied out the back door the battle raging above them. Ships floated, in their death throes, smoke and atmosphere billowing from wounds carved into their flanks, other ships scattered and devastated by destruction, their fragments falling to the planet. The Pelican dropped down amidst the rest of the Company and righted itself, coming in at a steep angle. A orb of flame formed around the nose as it dived towards the planet, nimbly moving around debris and hulks, picking its way down. The Pelican shook with a ferocious force, shaking the marines in their seats. "Hold on, we're in for some chop!" The pilot shouted as the Pelican finally broke into normal atmosphere, leaving a trail of fire behind it. As it dived down to the war zone below, globs of plasma were fired in retort, exploding in brilliant super novas of fire, burning with inner electrical discharges. As the Squadron of Pelicans flew in low, they dispensed flares, sending the infra-red flares into the air and to the ground, leaving a brilliant glow behind them. As the Pelicans flew in low, skimming buildings, The nose gun began to chatter, sending volatile fire to ground positions. As the Pelican swung round to the projected LZ, marked by a ground flare, the Marines unhooked themselves from the seats and stood up then retrieved their arms from the over head racks. "Lets get a move on, the glorious corps doesn't want us wasting time in their drop ships Burke shouted above the sound of the engines. The rear ramp opened up, allowing the marines to clamber off to the ground. The first team off immediately went to ground and scanned the surrounding area then moved forward, allowing the rest of the platoon to follow. The Pelican took back off, sending thick clouds of dust off from the debris strewn ground. "This is Bravo forty four, moving to supporting position. "This is Harlequin 22, on the ground." Staff Sergeant Burke reported into his helmet microphone, moving with the platoon to the cover of a burnt out building. "This is Harlequin 21 moving on your position, friendlies at your six." The radio crackled back Burke looked over his shoulder to observe the Second Lieutenant and first squad move up to his position. The rest of first squad took to ground with Second Lieutenant Lewis moved up to Burke's position "Burke, heard anything from third squad?" He shouted above the sound of the nearby Pelican "Negative, I think they touched down on the other side of the building." "Copy that. Burke, take second squad through these buildings, I'll take the flank and move around the side. Take up a firing position to cover the LZ, we'll move in for close support. Oorah?" "Oorah!" The platoon reported Burke pulled the cocking handle on his MA6A and moved up the building entrance, followed by second squad. The moved to the front of a squad concrete building, most likely prefabricated and formed as a basis for the colony. Two members of First Team formed around the entrance while a third reached for the access panel. One of the marines prepared a flash bang and as soon as the door opened he threw it in, resulting in a flash and a 'pop' noise loud enough to cause the nearest Marines to wince. "Clear! Clear!" Burke shouted as the first team entered, storming the building and forming firing position. "Room secured, no tangos in sight." The rest of the platoon followed in, Burke keeping his MA6A in his shoulder, keeping the holographic red-dot sight in line, observing the darkened room. "Okay, Sergeant, take first and second team, move upstairs, find a firing position, third team, with me." Burke ordered, moving ahead through the building. Third team's point man moved ahead with his MA6A unfolding a heartbeat sensor attached to the front rail. The dull blue screen showed heartbeats ahead of them, giving them a tactical edge. "Staff Sergeant, area clear, no heartbeats." "Then move forward!" He ordered, moving up to second position. The Marines cautiously picked their way through the building, checking their corners. The reached the other side of the building and moved to window positions. "Staff Sergeant, I have eyes of third squad!" The squad sergeant reported As Burke himself reached the window, he could hear the staccato gunshot reports from outside. He moved to the window position and observed Third platoon in deep cover, mostly hiding behind destroyed cars and debris, firing on a enemy position directly ahead of them. Volleys of plasma and superheated tungsten nails were falling onto the LZ, putting the marines under suppressive fire. Staff Sergeant Burke levelled his MA6A and fixated the red holographic cross-hairs over the most obstinate Brute, standing in the open and screaming obscenities. He squeezed the trigger, with the gun releasing a burst of 7.62mm Semi-armour piercing high-power rounds. The rifle gave a satisfying nudge into his shoulder, the recoil being negligible. He fired into bursts, signalling for the rest of the squad to fire. The marksmen began to take up aim and engage the enemy as accurately as possible, while the support gunners went into sustained bursts, lighting up the enemy positions. The Brute in Burke's cross-hairs shook violently with the first burst of fire, his armour venting gases as it desperately tried to hold on. The next two bursts of fire overloaded it and penetrated the armour. SAP-HP rounds buried into the Brute's chest, the steel outer casing expanded along the stress lines, forming into a star shaped set of barbs, exasperating wounds and tearing apart vital blood arteries. The tungsten cored fragmented as the heat based resin broke down, sending fragments hurtling through it's body, like a shotgun blast from the inside, the fragments puncturing bones and organs. The tungsten flechettes and steel barbs came to a stop before they could exit the body and remained buried deep in his chest cavity. The Brute's chest began to spout a torrent of purple blood leaked from his broken body. His punctured lungs filled with blood and his torn heart leaked blood. Within moments he was dead, collapsing to his knees then falling onto his face and bleeding out. Burke savoured the moment and smiled. "First squad is moving on your west, providing fire support." More fire began from the side, cutting down the enemy positions or forcing the survives to fall back. As the Marines moved up, the Brute fire died down, then stopped. "Third Squad, Sit Rep?" "Two casualties, they're okay, we're combat effective." "Okay, form up, we have to move on Harlequin Actual's position." Burke moved out to rejoin the rest of the platoon and followed the lieutenant as he moved to a desolate building and began to check the holographic map projected in his dust goggles. "Okay, I've marked Harlequin Actual's position on the TACCOM, its less than a click to the north." The platoon took to checking their weapons a second time and moved out the building, moving cautiously through the vacant streets. "This is Bravo Forty Four, I'm on over watch position, I see Brute lances moving adjacent to your position, preparing a ambush point up ahead. I see a Prowler ISV moving into a firing position as well." "Bravo Four Four, can you engage?" The Second Lieutenant asked, his finger pressed on his microphone button "Negative, I don't have a clear firing run for the 20 mike mike. I'll bring the point 50 to engage." Harlequin 2 moved up the street keeping to the sides where there was more cover. The sergeant of First squad motioned for the rest of the platoon to go to ground then ducked down himself as a Brute lance moved up, observing the street, the Prowler just behind them. Bravo 44 opened fire with it's rear gun, creating a high pitched whine. There was a almost constant stream of red tracer rounds going down onto the Brute positions, exploding in a shower of red and golden sparks. The Prowler was shredded, the gunner being chopped to pieces in a instant. The fire racked the Brute lances, forcing them to move to cover or die. One of the grenadiers moved out of cover and fired off his forty mike mike, hitting the middle of the lance. There was a dull thud as it was fired and a volatile explosion in the midst of the lance, sending out a hail of shrapnel and leaving a cloud of smoke. The two closest Brutes were reduced to a hail of fleshy giblets, splattering them across the pavement. The rest of the platoon opened fire, sending a hail of fire down the street, cutting down the remains of the lance. "Targets clear, move up!" The platoon moved up the street, cautiously watching their corners until they reached the front-line position of the rest of the Company. Delta Company had been hit hard on landing and were hurting. The triage centre was full of wounded and one platoon was already out of the fight. As they reached the position, they received new orders down the chain. "The Captain has a objective, we're moving on Echo Company's position, Echo Company is making a push towards the objective with armour." Lewis ordered, mobilising the platoon into action. They moved away from Delta Company just as enemy mortar fire began, putting down a heavy hail of fire. Burke looked over his shoulder as they moved away from the clutch of buildings and headed to Echo's position. Echo had been bogged down and were now slowing down as enemy blockades prevented them from getting close enough to put down fire. As they moved up, Bravo 44 swooped back in over their heads, kicking up a dust cloud around them. "Armour spotted, going in for fire mission!" The Pelican swung in low, moving on a westwards flank as a pair of Wraiths moved forward, the secondary plasma turrets firing a swathe of deep indigo fire onto the. The CSO looked about the front holographic display in his visor, observing the enemy. The RADAR immediately got a lock on both vehicles, giving him the green light to fire. He flipped the fire control switch for the missiles and opened fire, delivering two AGM-76 PINCER missiles to both tanks. The CSO observed them through the full colour TV as both missiles hit, levelling the tanks in a fire ball. As the infantry around it scrambled for cover he opened fire with the nose gun, releasing a 'thump' sound with every shot. Explosions dotted the ground as the pilot guided the gun with his own head and eye movements, visually locking on to the targets and destroying them. "Fire effective, repeat, fire effective." "Harlequin 2 to Bravo 44, moving up, is our route still clear?" "Negative, enemy light vehicles moving westward. Engaging." The Pelican swooped in low and aligned with the Prowlers moving through the street and fired off a pair of ASR-34 TUSK rockets, leaving a trail of smoke from their hive launch pods. As they impacted on the lead Prowler, it vanished in a explosion, sending up fragments and sparks, scattering its remains. The second tried to manoeuvre but was hit by a third missile, destroying the front end and leaving the driver's seat relatively intact. "Bravo 44 to Harlequin 2, targets destroyed, route clear. Moving to cover rally point Charlie." "Bravo 44, thanks for the fire support, we're moving up." The platoon continued ahead, navigating the devastated streets and reached the Rally point, picking across the devastated Brute Lances to reach Echo Company's position. "This is Harlequin 2, we've been assigned to Bravo Company" Lewis reported as he moved to the Command Post and saluted the Company CO. "Good thing Delta sent some men over, we want you to move on our right flank, keep clearing the buildings and protect the flank of the Scorpion Platoon giving us fire support." The Captain reported, marking a number of way points. Lewis gave another salute, with the Captain giving him a salute in return and headed back. "Listen up platoon, we're giving covering fire to those tankers, so prepare for room to room and danger close. Get your drones out and ready, I'm pulling a combat drone from Echo for support." He ordered. With that, every fire team began to unpack and assemble some form of drone, giving them a organic reconnaissance support system. Burke over saw first squad assemble a MQ-34B Harrier UCAV. They took out a circular shrouded fan and then a gun system and attached them together and activated it. The fan whirled up to speed, creating a cloud of smoke then took to the air, moving to gain altitude and stability. "Drone, preform over watch support, confirm?" "Over watch of team order confirmed." It reported in a computerised male voice "You know, I wish they'd replace the voices with something sexy and female." One of the Marines joked "Then we'd have you cluster fucks masturbating to your combat drone, and the corps is gonna take out of your pay check if you fuck it up." Burke said "Fine, fine, I'm just joking Staff Sergeant." "Well, this ain't the fucking time to joke, we've got space apes to kill." he grinned, tightening his hand around the fore grip of his MA6A. Second Lieutenant Lewis returned, a Lion drone following him, it's turret constantly checking for close targets. "Okay, I pulled a drone, we've got to move now though. Bravo 44, SitRep?" "Fuel reaching bingo, falling back to the Forward Marine Air Position. There should be a Raptor coming on station in five." "A Raptor gunship? Hell yeah." One of the Marines smiled "Well, we don't have time to wait, we're moving." The platoon moved out, heading towards their object. One of the buildings overlooking the main highway was inhabitated by a estimated 17 brutes, meaning they'd have to watch their corners. As Harlequin 2 moved to their position, keeping just out of sight of their machine gun nests, Lewis ordered them to go to ground, going almost face down in the dust. "Harlequin 21, move of the right flank, grenade them out, harlequin 22, move up the middle, harlequin 23, with me, we'll lay down a base of fire." Lewis ordered, with Burke leading first squad away. "Wilkins, find a vantage point, engage their forces from afar." Lewis ordered the Designated Marksman. He gave a nod and moved backwards to a half demolished chimney, moving up it. "Targets in the open, clear for fire?" "Wait for 21 and 22 to open fire." With precise timing, their grenade attack began, ringing out a series of distinct, low bass note booms, the only sound heard over them was the shouting of the Brute commander. Third squad opened fire, delivering suppressive fire to the Brute positions on the second floor in a hail of fire, followed by a series of suppressive grenade launcher strikes, using fused grenades to force the enemy from cover. Lance Corporal Wilkins opened fire with his M1091 SRS, the rounds releasing a hissing noise as they passed over head. "First floor cleared!" "Move the suppressive fire to the third floor, keep their heads down." Burke kicked down the crude wooden door, surprising the Brute gunner. He levelled his MA6A and held down the trigger, firing from his hip. He emptied his magazine, sending brass out at a high speed. The Brute was torn apart, shredding his body and killing him outright. He pulled the magazine release catch and let the empty magazine fall out. He flipped open a chest pouch and retrieved a fresh magazine and slid it in until it clicked. He hit the cocking handle with his thumb, sending it forward and turned back. He turned back to observe the second gunner move from his position and fire at the support gunner in front of him with a few snap shots. His energy shields flared a brilliant shade of gold, like a spiders web cast across him, shattering the spikes. He responded with his M122, firing full auto in a spread from the Brute's waste to his hip, cutting him across the chest. The Brute fell back, racked with bullets and collapsed into a heap. The Marine swung his gun left, leaving a trail of smoke from the barrel. "Tango down!" He reported "Second clear, moving to third!" Burke turned around as a Marine moved to the door and gave it a fire kick. "They barricaded the door Sergeant." "Then lets take it out." "Drone recon shows four of them." "Harrier, preform fire mission engage enemy!" The harrier down moved out of the nearest window and ascended. It's quad 6.8mm guns opened fire and forces the Brutes into deeper cover. A Marine headed up to the door and pulled a breaching charge from his back. He clamped it to the door and thumbed the detonation button. "Gate crasher live! Fire in the hole!" He shouted, moving back down the stairs to cover. Burke withdrew a M70 Flash bang from his chest piece and pressed the red activation switch all the way in, generating a click. As the breaching charge exploded, shattering the door, he threw it upwards into the breach. "Thunderflash in!" There was a white hot explosion of light. Burke lead the charge, moving up and gunning down a screaming Brute as it clutched it's eyes. The rest of the squad took down the others and cleared out the rest of the building. "This is Burke, building clear." "Harlequin 3 is moving inside, keep us covered." Before Burke could respond, there was a ear splitting explosion. The building shook and particles of dust fell from the ceiling. Worse yet, part of the ceiling slagged and melted, pouring molten concrete inside before it quickly cooled and solidified. "Wraith! 400 meters north!" "Target has infantry support!" "Get to hard cover!" Burke moved over to the north side of the building and face the oncoming vehicle. "Everybody, suppressive fire on that vehicle, Sergeant Brennan, take it out!" Immediately, the squad opened fire, deploy swathes of fire onto it and the following infantry. The infantry dropped to cover or were cut down immediately, the hail of fire being enough to even kill the gunner outright. Sergeant Brennan moved to another Marine's back and unclipped a olive green tube from his back pack. He unlocked a latch on the front and pulled a inner tube out, then pulled a sight and grip out of the outer tube. He thumbed the luminescent green on button and levelled the M889 LAAW. "Thermal sights active, I have lock!" Brennan shouted as the thermal sight gave a confirmed heat lock on the white hot Wraith. "Back blast clear!" "Firing!" There was a high pitched squeal as a launching charge fired, propelling the heat seeking SABRE missile out of the tube before it's own rocket motor engaged and propelled it several dozen meters into the air. The back of the tube, upon firing exploded outwards, showering the area behind it with plastic fragments and water, along with releasing a cloud of dark grey smoke. The missile arched into the air then turned down, locking on to the Wraith and coming down at high speeds. It tore into mortar section and exploded into a jet of super heated metal, tearing apart the mortar and the plasma reactor, gutting the vehicle from the inside out. As it hit, the gravity motor gave way, dropping the Wraith abruptly then exploded, setting fire to the vehicle from the inside out. Deep purple flames burned inside the hulk, quickly killing the driver and leaving it a burnt husk. As the Brutes moved backwards, now unsupported and under heavy fire, the Marines seemed jubilant. However. As Burke fired upon the Brutes, there was a shout he didn't quite hear above the gunfire. There was a explosion as the wall in front of him exploded, showering him with debris and dust and sending a immense heat wave over him. He was thrown onto his back, as were two other Marines, both coughing and spluttering. "Banshees!" "fire on them, trying and take them down!" "They're back around for another run!" "Phantom inbound!" Burke rolled over and got to his knees, coughing as he did. He wiped blood from his face and then wiped dust from his visor, trying to clear his vision. He turned in time to see the Phantom swing around the ruins of what used to be the Wraith. It was preparing to disgorge it's troops and then it would be to fire as heavily as it could on them. However, before it could, a streak of light hit it's flank, exploding in a blossom of fire and sending out a hail sparks and fire. The Phantom spiralled wildly out of control and hit the ground, exploding as it did. The purple monstrosity fractured and was observed by a ball of violet fire. "This is Alligator 34, engaging enemy!" A Fighter/ Attack VTOL-77 Raptor swung around above the building, its dual engines adjusting to give it supreme balance. The forward gun deployed and began to fire, delivering a withering hail of fire as it tracked the Banshees, cutting both of them to shreds in a hail of explosive 20mm shells. "Alligator 34, you're late!" "Sorry ladies, traffic was a bitch!" It turned against as a fire-storm of enemy fire brewed up on the ground, sending fire skywards. It strafed left, firing the primary cannon and mincing Brutes on the ground. "I'm going to walk you guys to the next rally point, Echo is already moving." "Marines, file out, we're moving out." The Marines headed out and onto the highway, cautiously moving across the wasteland in-between. As they climbed over the outer wall of the highway and onto the devastated stretch of tarmac, the gun on Alligator 34 chattered into life again, dispensing 20mm brass onto their heads. "Enemy infantry, find deep cover!" As soon as the shout came out, the Marines huddled behind the burnt wrecks of cars and moved up cautiously, only to duck down and return fire when spiker rounds zipped of their heads, the tungsten spikes leaving long trailers of fire. As they moved up the highway, the sun began to set, setting the sky into a deep red colour, blotted with columns of smoke. Much like the ground, even the sky was soaked with blood. As the platoon moved forward, a building to their left opened fire, firing a hail of plasma and tungsten spikes. Immediately a Marine was caught out and cut to pieces, killing him outright. As the other Marines found cover, one Marine, still rushing for cover was hit by a particle beam discharge, sapping his shields. Following that, five spikes thudded into him. Two were shattered by his armour, but the other three found gaps in his armour at his shoulder and waist. He fell, screaming, prompting Burke to make a break from cover and pull him back. "Corpsman, man down!" He shouted, prompting the Corpsman to break from his own cover to their position. "Sergeant, pin him down while I remove the spikes." He ordered, retrieving a bio-foam canister and pulling the locking pin. He pulled the first tungsten spike out with a gun wrenching squelch, prompting a brief spurt of blood, hitting his dust goggles. He jabbed the nozzle of the bio-foam canister into the wound and injected into, sealing the wound and delivering coagulating, anti bacterial regenerative foam to the wound. He screamed as the bio-foam was delivered and screamed even more when the Corpsman treated the next two wounds. Above them plasma still rained down, prompting most the Marines to sit tight. As soon as the wounds were stuffed with Bio-foamm he withdrew his medical pack and pulled a transdermalpseudo morphinee injector. He placed it to neck and with a hiss injected him, making him settle almost immediately. As the Corpsman finished up, there was a terrific blue explosion behind him, illuminating the entire platoon. A burnt out HuCiv Genet was hit but a fuel rod round, sending the Marine behind it several feet into the air and down onto his back on the bonnet of a Überchassis. The Marines pulled him off and into cover and called for another Corpsman. He was badly burnt and shocked, but it wasn't as bad as the others. The Corpsman immediately retrieved his medical back and applied bio-foam to his burnt skin and followed up with specialised burn medication for dealing with plasma injuries. As the fire became heavier, Alligator 34 came in low and let off a volley of missiles, levelling the first building in a series of explosions. Debris showered the Marines on the highway, but the fire was halved. It turned it's attention to the second building, firing off another volley. It moved ahead and opened its underside missile bay and fired off a large BARB missile, levelling another building further down the street, followed by a second. It continued firing off its cannon, mopping up infantry. "Ammo is reaching bingo, I'm preparing to fall back, armour will be on your position in 1 minute, hold on." Alligator 34's pilot informed, his main gun still chattering away. Eventually, it ran dry and it fell back. As the Marines tried to put suppressing fire on the last of the Brutes, there was a deep booming sounding behind them, followed by the front of the building exploding and collapsing. "Excuse me, wide load coming through." The Scorpion tank commanded joked, his tank crushing small cars under foot. The Marines moved to the side of the highway, letting it through then watched as Echo company moved up. Lewis moved over to the nearest radio operator and pulled the headset from his pack. "This is Harlequin 2 requiring CASEVAC, two casualties and dead marine requiring evacuation." "Roger that, vectoring in a Gull to your position for CASEVAC." The radio responded The platoon waited for a short time to catch their breath while the company moved ahead. Soon the air was filled with the thrum of engines as a Gull came in, blowing up a storm of dust and discarded trash. By now the two injured marines had been been put onto stretchers while the one dead marine had also been stretched. They were moved to the Gull and lifted aboard. The Platoon moved away and headed to catch up with Echo Company while the Gull pulled away and headed to the nearest field hospital. Harlequin 2 moved to catch up with Echo Company, catching up just as Echo company bunkered down at the bottom of the hill they had been assigned to capture. The top of the hill would be the perfect strong point for forming a salient in the enemy lines and breaking their hold over the city. The Company Captain formed a temporary CP at the base of the hill in a emptied factory and had deployed his holographic table, now displaying the battlefield in detail. "I want Easy 1, 2 and 3 to preform a slow frontal assault, try to draw out their defenders. Easy 4 and Harlequin 2 will preform a flanking assault to try and take this building here." He motioned, directing their attention to a barricaded structure to the west of the main compound. Easy 5 will operate long range support from the base of the hill. Are we clear Marines?" "Sir, yes sir!" The responded "Oorah. Now go give the Bravo-Kilos hell." Lewis moved back to rejoin his platoon just inside the CP and brief them on their objectives. As they began to rearm and reload, there was the sound of distant thunder and flashes on the horizon. "This is Easy Actual to Knight 1, confirm fire in Grid bravo four-five." "This is Knight 1, commencing fire, over." The M3 Bombardier Self Propelled Mobile Artillery vehicle turned it's turret westwards, the other three M3s in the unit turn to meet their target. The guns elevated and fired, delivering a hailstorm of 155mm shells with the auto loaders, allowing them to achieve a high rate of fire. Lewis watched as the first barrage landed and devastated the top of the hill, the explosions sending up massive clouds of smoke and setting fire to the buildings. "Knight 1, fire accurate, continue barrage." "Sustaining Barrage, over." The barrage continued and eventually, after ten minutes of sustained fire, it ended, leaving the hill and cratered ruin. "Open up with the weapon platoon, begin moving up, I want the Scorpions firing." The captain smiled, observing the hill. "Sir, word from command!. Satellite reconnaissance has picked up a squadron of Wraith tanks inbound on our position, they're going to flank the hill and hit us." The Captain moved back to his holographic display, observing the movement of the Wraiths to his position. "Fuck... reposition our Scorpions to hit them head on, get out Assault Platoon ready to deliver supporting fire." His radio operator nodded and worked with his radio, delivering the commands. Burke slogged up the muddied hill as plasma blindly screeched over his head. Mortars fell on the hill with a distinct whining moans then dull explosions, sending clods of dirt and limbs into the air. As they reached the crest of the hill, the mortar fire lifted, allowing them to storm the ruins of the building. They cleared out the ruins, finishing off the few injured Brutes who refused to die in the original barrage then moved to secure the central building, a high tower. As they moved to the cratered road outside, all hell broke loose. Torrents of plasma turret fire opened up on them, riddling many Marines with fire and force the rest to find cover in shallow craters. "It's a ambush, they were waiting for us!" Lewis shouted, trying to fire his BR09 from his crater. "This is Alpha 1, I'm hit, front tread is non-responsive! Alpha 2 has been knocked out, Bravo 2 is dead in the water! Bravo 1, cover us!" "Enemy infantry moving on the CP, we're being overwhelmed!" "Enemy air mobile troops on out flank! We need air support!" The radio resonated with panicked shouts as the Marines were surrounded and pummelled. Directly ahead of Harlequin 2 a Brute pack rushed their position. Immediately the Marines rose up to open fire on their position, attempting to defeat them before they closed for close combat. Lewis rose up only to be hit by the direct impact of a rushing Chieftain's hammer. Wit the sound of crunching bone he was launched almost 10 meters and into a wall, slaying him outright. Burke stood up to fire on the Chieftain, but before he could fire the Chieftain roared and slammed his hammer, launching Burke several meters and onto his back. He landed with a thud, knocking the wind out of him, he coughed and rolled over, looking for his gun. He was winded and stunned, but he still spied it and attempted to crawl towards it. The Chieftain slammed his hammer on his rifle, crushing it with a guttural laugh. He kicked Burke in the chest, breaking several rips and flipping him over. He planted on foot on his chest, applying increasing amounts of pressure. Burke grunted in pain as another two ribs broke in pressure. The Chieftain laughed and raised up his hammer, flipping it to the blade side and aiming it at his throat. However as he swing up his hammer, ready to behead him, he grunted, almost in confusion and cocked his head to the side. Without warning, his neck twisted violently spinning his head almost 180, resulting in a horrific crack. His legs weakened and he fell to the side, collapsing in a heap. Burke blinked, confused as to what just happen. Then, it happened. The outline of a man appeared, steadily fading into existence. He was dressed from head to toe in heavier armour than Burke's thought it was chequered with the same jackal camouflage pattern as his and the same Battle Equipment Utilities. His entire armour was encapsulated and sealed and his face obscured by a non reflective and grimy covered golden visor in a rough T shape. At his pack was a cloak, hanging from his shoulders, with a distinct hexagon tile pattern. He carried a M108A1 CAWS in his hands, loaded with flechette shells and was armed with two pistols at his hip. "Bravo Company, don't leave any of them standing!" He roared, his voice partially synthesised by the armour. His voice wasn't particularly deep, but it was booming and laced with malice and with a tinny edge. Around him, similarly armoured soldiers de cloaked, firing their weapons on the surprised Brutes at full auto. The mysterious saviour fired his weapon shotgun at full automatic as well, spitting out a hail of flechettes and emptied shells, shredding Brutes to pieces. As it ran dry, he released the magazine and seamlessly slid in a new drum. As a Brute Captain attempted to lacerate him with his hatchet gun, he side stepped the blow in a calm motion and grabbed his arm then delivered a open palmed strike to the outside of his elbow, snapping his arm violently, causing a howl of pain. He kicked the Brute in the outside of the knee, causing his knee to snap backwards, bringing him to his feet. He with drew a small, wickedly curved folding blade and slid it smoothly across the Brute's exposed neck, releasing a fountain of blood. He dropped the gurgling body and turned to another Brute and with a amazing feat of grave avoided his clumsy lung then jabbed the blade into his temple then cut across his exposed for head, lobotomising him. He kicked him away and then stabbed a second Brute on the inside of the arm and disarmed him, then drew a second blade and stabbed it into his neck. As he stumbled back, howling, he pulled a third blade, yet another folding blade and stabbed it into his eye. He moved with such grace and fluidity it didn't seem human. He withdrew all his blades before the Brute could even collapse to the ground and moved to face the chieftain charging him a moment to late. The Brute rammed his spear through his chest, piercing his chest and hoisting him into the air. He was thrown aside, his body limp. The chieftain turned his attention to another of the soldiers, grinning madly when the soldier simply backed up. Burke looked behind him as the dead soldier rose up, his body being brought up by his planted legs. The Brute turned to look at him and lowered his spear. "I know your magicks demon! Your end is at hand!" He bellowed He said nothing and stared at the Brute. As he lunged him, he side stepped and grabbed the haft of the spear with one hand then slammed his free hand into the haft, snapping it. The Brute roared in anger and tried to punch him, but the soldier side stepped in then delivered a series of bone crunching blows to his ribs then a flying elbow blow to the skull, fracturing it and sending a trickle of blood running down from his head. As the Brute stumbled back, dazed by the blow, he ran in, delivering a trio of flying kicks in one motion, barrelling him backwards. He delivered a punch to his face, snapping his jaw off it's natural hinges, leaving it hanging uselessly on his face. As the brute attempted to howl in pain, he ducked under his blow and lodged his hand between the thick armour plates on his chest. With a the sound of breaking bones and tearing muscle, the brute screamed. The soldier withdrew his hand, bringing with it a thick and fleshy organ, which proceeded to convulse several times. He dropped it and stepped back, leaving the Brute to collapse into a blood pile. A fountain of blood and gore spilled out from its chest as it fell to it's knees, staining the shins and feet of the soldier purple with its blood. He stepped back and turned to his soldiers. "Lieutenant Commander, are you okay?" one soldier asked him, approaching him "It's only a flesh wound, it'll regenerate soon." He said, tenderly touching the stab wound in his chest "We don't have time to slow down, we have to reach the objective before night fall." He picked up his fallen shotgun from the floor then looked to the still prone Burke. He grabbed onto his shoulder latch and pulled him up to his feet without saying a word. He turned away and moved away, followed by his soldiers. "Who.... who or what the hell are you?" He asked, stumbling over his words The soldier turned back to him, his dull visor showing no human aspect. "SPARTANS." With that closing word, they activated their cloaks and vanished, fading away with the setting sun. Like that, the mysterious soldiers were gone. They'd arrived, turned the tide of the battle in a instant and vanished. Burke, stilled dumb founded stared blankly at the setting sun. Prologue II "Up and at them SPARTAN." A hand reached through the pale mist, firmly grabbing the SPARTAN's hand and then pulling him from the cryotube. He began to cough and hack, coughing up the Bronchial Surfactant. "What... What is the situation?" He said, wiping his face "We just dropped out of slipspace, long distance scanners might havesome promising results." The tech said, handing him a towel "Tell the captain I'll be on bridge in five." He said, getting a hold of the towel and pacing over to the shower. The tech gave a sharp salute and walked out. The Technical Chief took a short walk to the Bridge and walked on, giving the Captain a salute. "Sierra-013 has been defrosted sir." He said, standing to attention. The captain's worn face seemed to stare out of the front screen, not seemingly listening to him. "Sir?" "I heard you Chief, good work." He said quietly "You're dismissed." The chief frowned then saluted again and left. He walked through the main bulkhead and down the corridor, suddenly having to skirt to the side to avoid the armoured giant walking up to the bridge. The interior of the Corvette was so cramped that it was difficult for two normal sized humans to walking down it, never mind a 7 foot tall tank. Sierra-013 ducked his head down and stepped through the bulkhead to the bridge and walked up to come in line with the Captain. He turned to look down at him, the gold reflective visor hiding his face. "So what is it?" He said, his voice coming out partially synthesised, with a tinny back noise "We picked up a radiation spike ahead of us, we're closing in." "What do you think it is?" He said, leaning on the bar seperating the captain's seat from the control area "Starship fuel. Looks like deutrium." The SPARTAN was silent and watched as the ship's primary telescope engaged, zooming in. He frowned as the scope picked up a floating liquid, along with gobules of a grey liquid. Liquid Deutrium fuel and liquid Lithium coolant, presumable leaked from a UNSC Reactor. Closer observation showed segments of warship plating, floating free. The SPARTAN held his breath. Over fifty years of searching had lead to some final results. "We may of finally picked up the trail of the Forward Unto Dawn." The Captain smiled, his cracked lips parting, creashing his face "So it was here." Ajax said, with baited breath "Could the engines been repaired or reactivated?" "With a reactor leak like that, it was probably damaged beyond repair." Ajax stood still, staring at a floating tile of titanium armour plating. The entire bridge was steeped in silence, the crew collectively shocked into silence by thier discovery. The silence was only broken by a chime of a alarm. "Captain, Čerenkov radiation spike, slipspace rupture! 26 degrees east, 45 north of our current positioning, two hundred and fifty kilometers away!" "Bring us about to face!" He barked, his hands tighting around his paper coffee cup, physically deforming it Ajax gripped onto the metal bar bracketing the captain's chair as the ship swung around, in time to see the slipspace portal collapse in a haze of electric blue light. Ajax stared as the black form moving out, moving to face them. "Activate all three telescopes, give us a close view!" Ajax stared as the main view screen as three independant telescopes zoomed upon the target, giving them a composite view. The radio, infrared and optical telescope gave a three near identical views of the vessel, as it came about. At first Ajax mistook it for a gothic cathedral, with flying butresses, tall arches, spires with gargoyle like structures jutting from thier facade, circular rose windows giving a pale red glow and vaulted rooftops, hiding a ship of war, with a obsidian black metal colouration, giving away slight hints of gloss or reflection. Ajax observed the RADAR composition with unease, observing a roughly cruiciform shape, with a cross beam holding a barrage of attenae and towers, in wing like structures, heading down to a sharpened prow section, like a crude battering ram like object. Towards the prow was the risen bridge section, not unlike a traditional bridge tower, but accented by spires, butresses and arches. "Captain?" "Charge the slipspace drive, NOW!" "Charging, preparing for jump!" "Set a random vector, per Cole Protocol, Article 4!" "Engaging Nav-Com, bringing us about!" "Ship, enemy ship closing! Energy spikes across the hull!" "Dump fuel into the reactor, bring engines to full burn, begin evasive action!" Ajax felt the ship physically lurch as it came about then began to accelerate away, the pilot inititing a randomized zig zagging motion throguh both the X and Y axis. Ajax turned about on his heel, perfectly calm and moved away from the Bridge. "SPARTAN, where are you going?" The Captain shouted "To find a gun." ---- The blue nebulae around the ship was light up by bright bursts of red light, plasmatic explosions of sun hot energy. The ship continued after them at a relentless pace, spraying its ordnance at them in a fully automatic fashion. "Enemy flak batteries are getting more accurate captain, evasive manoeuvres won't compensate much longer!" "Range is 143 kilometers and rising, we are outpacing it!" "FTL drive?" "56%!" "Keep it up!" Ajax returned to the bridge, a M90 shotgun in hand. "Captain, I'm armed." "That won't be neseccary SPARTAN, we're almost out of range." He said, his eyes briefly averting from the rear camera. "Negative Captain, she just dropped out interceptors!" "How many contacts?!" "Seven, V formation, coming straight at us!" "Warm up the point defence guns!" Ajax scowled as seven blots on the RADAR crept up on the warship, closing in. The ship lurched once again, going into a clockwise barrel roll to the side, to give them a brief broadside view of the targets. "Targets locked!" "Weapons free!" Eight blood red lances of light lashed out, cutting into a flight of aircraft, shaped like a deformed crucifix, much like its mother ships. The Lances hit home, causing the lead ship to immediately explode but the others survived the first bout of fire. They made thier first pass before the weapons could recharge for the next shot. The ship violently shook as a barrage of missiles struck the rear, tearing into the rear compartment, holding the engine and drive. The ship shuddered to a halt as the primary rocket engine was blown free of the ship, free floating for several seconds before it exploded. The secondary engines shut down as the fuel source sealed up. The FTL drive caught fire, warping the primary array of the particle accelerator and severly damaging the containment system. The drive cut out, a partial saftey response. "Drive is down, losing forward thrust, Slip Drive is on fire, containment down, initiating vacuum containment by turbomolecular pumps." "Captain, that can be repaired but the engines can't" Ajax grunted "But if that warship gains on us we won't have the time." "Overcharge the main particle array then eject it. Use it as a mine." There was no arguement to the decision. Either not getting home, or not getting home. At least they'd be alive." Ajax crossed his arms as the bridge captain counted down to the ejection of the slipspace drive, the ship physically shuddering as the particle accelerator began to tear itself apart. As the rear section of the ship detached, the secondary engines went to full burn, almost slagging them. The ship pulled away from the quickly overloading slipspace engine. Ajax leaned against the bridge's bulkhead and awaited it. On the rear view camera, they watched the engine compartment tumble towards the oncoming monolith to archaic architecture. Moments before it hit the prow, it was absolved by a blue light which quickly developed into a gargantuan slipspace bubble, tearing the ship asunder in a gravatic anomaly. As the light died, the esnuing EMP pulse, marked by a 'blue wave' washed over the ship, shutting it down. Shrouded in a temporary darkness, the ship's emmergancy power kicked in, basking the bridge in dark red lighting. "RADAR is back online, target has been reduced to a number of fragments." "Non-mobile?" "A few shards are spinning in a forward trajectory at slow speeds." "Okay. Assess the damage, drop a beacon. If we don't report in for six months, We'll have back up arrive." The crew breathed a collective sigh of relief by Ajax remained tense. "Captain, somebody will come looking for that wreckage." "Thats why We'll get some distance. See if there is somewhere to hide on the navigation charts, some where we can anchor." "Captain. Slipspace ruptures, same location as the warship, but its huge!" "I don't believe it. Did we only run into a scout?! Bring us about to see it!" The ship groggily swung around, the limping warship whining and creaking as it did.